El mejor de Todos
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!, Y tambien ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kami-chan! xD


**_Ohayo :3 aquí les traigo un nuevo One-short xD hoy es 10 de Octubre cumpleaños del fastidioso rubio y Kami-chan... ¡Feliz dia Kami-chan! :D_**

**_Advertencias: AU, Personajes inventados por mi _**

**_Parejas: Naru-hina _**

**_Kiba-Ooc_**

**_Shino-Ooc_**

**_-Masashi K. es el artista creador de Naruto, en mis historias Hinata es la protagonista_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El mejor de Todos_**

-Cumpleaños- susurro para si un tanto decaído, estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación ni con una mínima intensión de levantarse de allí pero aun así debía ¿Porque? era el cumpleaños del gran actor Namikaze Naruto y como todo actor estaba obligado a salir a las calles y simular divertirse -Odio esto-ttebayo- si, lo odiaba, odiaba no tener privacidad, odiaba que todos le gritaran que era el numero uno pero lo que mas odiaba era que al estar totalmente rodeado de personas se sentía SOLO

-¡Naruto!- por la puerta de la gran suite apareció un bien formada peli rosa la cual se encontraba en busca de su mejor amigo -¡Levántate holgazán!- este solo se sentó sin ánimos con la mínima intensión en su bronceado rostro de querer aguantarse el carácter de la Haruno -¡Debemos irnos!- este le miro, por primera vez le recorrió un escalofrió al sentir la pesada mirada del rubio, corrijo por primera vez en ese año ya que cada cumpleaños era igual

-No quiero ir-ttebayo- se tiro de nuevo en la cama con la mínima intensión de levantarse

-Todos te tenemos una sorpresa pero para ello debes salir- se medio incorporo interesado

-¿Quienes son todos?- la chica sonrió, casi lo tenia

-Nuestros amigos- abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿El teme ha venido desde Italia?- la Haruno asintió sonriente -¿Hina-chan, el pulgoso de Kiba, el extraño de Shino, el odioso de Neji, el vergonzoso de Lee, la agresiva de Tenten, el perezoso de Shikamaru, la escandalosa de Ino, el glotón de Chouji, la aterradora Temari, el fenómeno de Kankurou, el sensual de Gaara- una gota cruzo la nuca de la Haruno- el retardado de Kakashi-sensei, el tenebroso Yamato-sensei, los demás tenebrosos de lo senséis y la vieja han venido?- termino por asentir agotada de tanto nombramiento -¿Porque?-

-¡Cállate y vístete!- grito molesta, ante esto fue lanzado fuera de su cómoda cama por lo que tuvo que correr hacia su armario y ponerse lo mejor y a la vez mas relajado posible

**_!"#$%&/_**

-¡Llegamos!- grito alegre la peli rosa entrando por la puerta de aquel ostentoso apartamento

-¡Bienvenidos!- saludaron todos, acercándose uno a uno

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto- cada uno de ellos le felicitaban, sonrió al ver a su pasado allí reunido junto a el

-Gracias a todos por venir- entre la gente pudo divisar a un azabache -¿Teme?, ¡Teme!- corrió tan rápido que al lanzarse al azabache ambos cayeron al frio y doloroso suelo

-Dobe, ¿Acaso tantos años de modales y pasarela no te enseñaron nada?- se quejo tratando de levantarse y quitarse esa ''Sanguijuela'' de cabello rubio

-¡A la mierda Teme, te extrañe tanto!- otra vez se le pego haciendo el ridículo

-Dobe suéltame- el rubio negó rápidamente

-¡No quiero-ttebayo!, si te dejo... ¡Te iras de nuevo!- todos se silenciaron

-Dobe eso sonó bastante Gay- risas estruendosas hicieron avergonzar por primera vez en la noche al rubio

-¡Teme!, no seas así-ttebayo- se levanto ayudando a su antiguo amigo a levantarse igualmente

-Felicidades dobe- sonrió de manera zorruna -pero creo que alguien también desea felicitarte- se giro en busca de esa persona encontrándose con la bajita y ceñida Hyuuga frente suyo

-Naruto-kun- sonrió sonrojada, todos veían la escena atentamente

-Hina-chan... ¿Eres tu?- la chica asintió suavemente, ¿Estaba soñando?, se pellizco quejándose inmediatamente ante aquello -¡Hina-chan!- se le tiro encima aunque esta vez con la precaución de no caer al suelo no quería a los guardianes de la Hyuuga golpeándole toda la noche

-N-naruto-kun- susurro sonrojado -Feliz cumpleaños- se separo inmediatamente

-Gracias Hina-chan... los extrañe demasiado... Sakura-chan es mala cuando se lo propone-

-Naruto- decir eso fue mala idea, sintió el fuerte golpe en su cabeza

-¡Naruto-kun!- chillo espantada al ver como el rubio mirada a la izquierda y derecha a la misma vez, sus ojos... estaban separados de manera aterradora

-Hina-chan- se recupero de inmediato sorprendiéndoles a todos

-¿Esta bien?- este sonrió de manera zorruna

-¡Claro!, me siento inmune ante los golpes de Sakura-chan aunque... aun duele-ttebayo- otra vez se reían los invitados, al parecer el seria el espectáculo de la noche

-Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun y Kami-san esta por allí- ¿Kami-san?

-Hina-chan ¿Quien es Kami-san?- la chica sonrió un poco sonrojada

-La novia y seguro futura esposa de Kiba-kun- quedo en blanco ¿El pulgoso se casaría antes?

-¡Kiba!- arrastro consigo a la Hyuuga acercándose hasta el castaño quien se encontraba abrazando a una chica de piel pálida, cabellos lardos rojizos y ondulados -¿Es tu novia?- la chica se sonrojo un poco

-Primero saluda idiota, si, ella es Kami, bueno, así la llamamos ya que se llama Claudia- la chica saludo, siendo abrazada de manera mas protectora por el Inuzuka

-¡Un gusto Kami-chan!- sin notar a ellos se acercaron otra pareja

-Kami-chan feliz cumpleaños- al lado de la pelirroja se sentó una azabache muy sonriente la cual abrazo efusivamente a la aludida

-¿Cumpleaños?- pregunto un tanto desconcertado el rubio

-Kami-san cumple años hoy Naruto-kun- le susurro la ojiperla llamando su total atención

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kami-chan!- soltó efusivo, sin duda no importa cuanto tiempo pasara seria siempre el mismo

-¿Shino-kun porque no saludas?- pregunto un tanto desconcertada la Hyuuga

-¿Shino?- se giro encontrándose al azabache parado a un lado suyo -¡Kyaaah!- si no fuera por que trataba de tener autoestima después de ese escandaloso grito de mujer se hubiera caído al suelo y mas que eso desmayado

-Eso he intentado desde hace unos momentos pero al parecer aun sigues olvidando a los camaradas-

-Sin duda eres Shino- este asintió tomando asiento junto a la azabache- ¿Tu quien eres?- señalo acusatorio a la azabache, esta hizo un puchero

-¡Que grosero!, soy la novia de Shino, Kana- abrió los ojos de par en par

-¡Este par de raros tienen novia y yo no!- tal escandalo hizo que de nuevo la mirada de los invitados estuvo encima de el

-¡Cuales raritos Idiota!- se quejo el Inuzuka abrazando aun mas a su pequeña y ceñida novia -Kami-chan ¿Cierto que no soy rarito?- la chica le sonrió negándole de inmediato -¡Si ves!, mi novia es demasiado linda- sin importar tener la atención de todos la beso

-¡Oe, oe!, respeta-ttebayo- se quejo ante el espectáculo

-Naruto-kun- susurro la Hyuuga

-¿Si Hinata-chan?- la chica le extendió una pequeña cajita

-Feliz cumpleaños- le sonrió admirando como el rubio abría el regalo

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto al ver un pequeño álbum

-Fotografías, desde que somos niños eh estado reuniendo los recuerdos de todos... así nunca nos olvidaras- una gran sonrisa zorruna se escapo de sus labios

-¡Gracias Hina-chan!, sin duda es el mejor cumpleaños de todos- y por primera vez en la noche se sintió nervioso por lo que haría -Hina-chan- la aludida le miro, la tomo desprevenida y le beso... si, ese sin duda era el mejor cumpleaños de todos

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!, ¡Kami-chan feliz dia! :D**_

_**Etto... dejen Reviews e.e sino... no hago mas humor T,T**_

_**y ya saben que ese es mi fuerte ¬¬ asi que se preparan para una pesima escritora xDD**_

_**Eyesgray o... la deprimida T,T sin humor no soy nada we T,T**_

Naruto: ¡Porfin-ttebayo!

-Bibi: Etto... Feliz dia... Baka

Naruto: ¬¬ no te escuche, ¿Qe decias? xd

Bibi: Feliz dia... filz dia... ¡Feliz dia idiota!

Naruto: ¡Porque idiota-ttebayo!

Bibi: ¡Callate! ¬/¬

Naruto: ¿Y mi regalo?

Bibi: ¿No te da suficiente este fic? ¬/¬

Naruto: ¡Vamos a comer ramen-ttebayo!

Bibi: Esta bien -.-, ¡Pero llevemos a Kami-chan!

Naruto: Hai -.- ¡Kami-chan! vamos-ttebayo

Kami: jjaajaj Gracias :D

-Bibi: ¡Kami-chan! -Me le lanzo encima- feliz dia we, sos tan kawaii xD

Kami: Jajjajaajaj tu igual XD

Bibi: Bueno... nos despedimos :D ¡Gracias por leer!

Naruto: ¡Coman ramen dos veces al dia!

Kami: Eso no es saludable XD mejor coman tacos y chocolate XD

Bibi: No galletas! coman galletas we XD

_**Gracias por leer :33**_

_**¡Eyesgray! xD**_


End file.
